


Kiss It Better

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi learns to deal with Erwin's unconventional ideas of punishment and reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> From a daddy kink/rimming prompt on tumblr. Thanks, Emma! (hashtag-eruri.tumblr.com)'
> 
> Note: I am always accepting drabble/fic prompts!

"I think we need to address your insubordination earlier today," Erwin purred. 

Now, Levi thought, was not the ideal time to discuss something as petty as knocking the paperwork out of Erwin’s hands. Now, with Erwin’s cock shoved balls deep down his throat, Levi’s nose brushing his abdomen, was possibly the worst time. 

Levi pulled away, swallowing the mess of saliva and precum that had built up in his mouth. “Not now,” he said insistently and leaned forward again, but Erwin reached down and grabbed his chin.

” _Now_.”

Levi didn’t struggle to free his jaw from Erwin’s grip. He only looked up and met his eyes, frustrated, defiant. Erwin admired the blush decorating his captain’s cheeks, the way his gray eyes could still pierce right through them, though they were heavy-lidded with desire. 

Erwin’s own eyes lit with a mischievous fire as he came up with an apt punishment. He lifted up on Levi’s chin, silently commanding him to stand. When he did as he was supposed to, Erwin released him in favor of patting one knee. 

"What, you want a lap dance?" Levi snorted. The shock, however, was apparent on his face when Erwin grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer before bending his naked body over his knee. He gathered Levi’s wrists behind his back and held them firmly with one hand as he raised the other high. 

Before Levi had a chance to recover from being jerked around and restrained, Erwin’s hand came down hard on his ass. Levi cried out and instinctively tried to wrestle his arms free, but Erwin didn’t give him an inch. 

Erwin waited for the distinct, bright red handprint to show on Levi’s skin before he brought his hand down again, appreciating the way Levi’s entire body tensed at the contact. 

"Erwin, what the hell?" he demanded before Erwin spanked his reddening, tender ass again. "Fuck!"

"Watch your language," Erwin chided with another blow. "Do you understand why you’re being punished?"

Levi whined in response, preparing for another blow that never came, and that was almost worse. He finally nodded. 

"Good. Do you want me to kiss it better?" Erwin asked with a smirk. 

Levi loosened his tense body and snorted. “Yes, Daddy.”

"What’s the magic word?" Erwin released his wrists then and righted him. 

Levi sighed in exasperation, but he turned to find Erwin completely serious. “Please,” he finally said, and as the final  _s_ slipped past his teeth, he was off of the ground. Erwin scooped him up and threw him onto the bed, and Levi landed on his stomach in the comforter, dazed. He felt the mattress dip and shift as Erwin climbed onto and and he looked back over his shoulder in time to see Erwin sit between his legs. 

Warm, rough hands brushed the backs of his knees and slowly slid up his thighs until at last they rested on his sore ass. Erwin massaged it tenderly, sliding his hands up Levi’s hips and working his thumbs into the hard muscles of his back before returning to his rear. 

Erwin bent to press warm, soft kisses to the bruised skin and Levi sighed happily. He settled into the pillow and closed his eyes as Erwin covered him in gentle pecks, but he didn’t have much time to rest. The blonde grabbed his hips and pulled Levi up onto his knees before he bent and spread Levi’s sore cheeks wide. 

The sudden warm wetness of Erwin’s tongue sliding against his exposed anus elicited a soft sigh from Levi’s lips. He squirmed happily in Erwin’s grip as the man circled the tight muscle there, teasing him with slow swipes and strokes. 

"Does that feel better?" Erwin purred when he disengaged his lips for a moment. 

"Yeah," Levi breathed, pushing back against him. 

"Try again."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm," Erwin hummed as he kissed the handprints. "That’ll have to do, I suppose."

"…Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy," Erwin said with a smile. He leaned closer and began probing Levi’s ass again, rewarding his compliance by slipping the tip of his tongue just inside the first ring. Levi moaned and buried his face in the pillow, and Erwin took it as a sign to continue. He slid his tongue farther into Levi, slipping it easily past the inner circle of tight muscle. 

Levi’s moan edged into near profanity, but he bit his lip. In Erwin’s current mood, he would likely stop if Levi dared to be “bad,” and he just wasn’t sure how well he could handle that. “Mmm,” he hummed through the pillowcase, pushing his hips back against Erwin, but when the blonde sat back again he whined audibly. 

"Why…?" Levi asked, his thoughts hazy with pleasure but when he saw Erwin reach for the bedside drawer it clicked. 

"You were so good. I think it’s time for a reward, don’t you?" he asked, his eyes on Levi’s as the smaller man watched him coating his fingers with the slick lube he’d pulled from the drawer. 

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
